Sakura
by luna-maga
Summary: Una serie de errores hacen que Hermione se esconda en Japón. Rumores acerca de una nueva guerra mágica complican el encuentro de los amantes.
1. 1Cartas, recuerdos y vociferadores

Disclaimer: menos la historia, todo lo demás es de JK Rowling.

Espero que esta historia les guste. Iba a ser un one-shot pero tengo sueño. Esa es la pura verdad. Me quiero ir a dormir y debería estar terminando un tp para la facultad. Pero este cuento daba vueltas y más vueltas en la cabeza.

Como leerán (al menos eso espero), se mezcla el pasado con el presente, pero creo que se entiende claramente cuándo es uno y cuándo otro.

No sé si sobornarlas para que me dejen reviews o no. Ojalá lo hagan, me hacen feliz.

Acepto caricias al ego, ideas, críticas y como dice Karix tomatazos también.

Besos, bonitas/os. En cuanto pueda actualizaré.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Kyoto, diciembre del 2003 _

_Querida Ginny:_

_Hace mucho frío, así que agradécele a tu mamá por la bufanda y los mitones. Dile a los gemelos que sus salvajes magifuegos causaron sensación…_

_No, Ginny, no sé en qué momento volveré. Cuando decidí venir a Japón no le puse fecha de regreso a mi viaje y tú bien sabes por qué. Todos lo saben. Y no tienes idea de cuánto agradezco que tu familia me haya perdonado aunque Ron todavía me odie. Y te agradezco a ti por haber intercedido por mí ante Harry._

_En cuanto a…Él…no sabe nada, ¿no? Le pedí especialmente al ministro que ocultara mi misión aquí y le rogué al retrato de Dumbledore y a Snape que no abrieran la boca. Me lo prometieron, pero a Severus le temblaba perceptiblemente el párpado y tú comprendes muy bien qué significa ese gesto en la cara de nuestro antiguo profesor de pociones, estaba furioso conmigo. Lo único que me salvó de que me hechizara o me hiciera quién sabe qué fueron las palabras de Dumbledore, "Severus, él no te lo perdonaría"._

El recuerdo de ese día sacudió a Hermione, que dejó la pluma sobre el escritorio para pasar la mano por sus ojos y apretarlos en un vano intento de retener las lágrimas.

_**-¿Qué no me lo perdonaría?**__ –_gritó_-. __**Está muerto de dolor, así que poco me importa si me lo perdona o no. **_

_**-Severus…**_

_**-Ella jugó con él, Albus…**_

_**-¡Eso no es cierto!**__ – _lo interrumpí sollozando_._

_**-Oh, sí que jugaste, jugaste con los dos, Granger, y contigo misma también y ahora huyes y dejas atrás almas rotas. No me vengas con discursos vacíos acerca de confusiones y lealtades, eres una maldita cobarde que no supo decir la verdad a tiempo…**_

_**-Severus, ¡basta! **_– protestó Dumbledore.

_**-Déjelo, profesor, tiene razón…en algún punto tiene razón. Pero no dejaré que me juzgue, ya me basto sola para eso. Simplemente, les ruego que dejen que piense que desaparecí, que me perdí en el mundo muggle. Así podrá…así podrá rehacer su vida con alguien que realmente lo merezca. Ambos…**_

Miró hacia fuera para distraerse. La casa que le habían asignado era confortable y desde la ventana veía un pequeño sendero que bajaba hacia un bello lago, con árboles a uno de los costados. Algo como aguanieve estaba cayendo. Con una sonrisa triste retomó la escritura.

_En los cinco meses que llevo aquí hemos adelantado bastante. Estoy muy contenta, Ginny, de verdad. Pude cerrar un acuerdo con mi equivalente nipón en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional y a partir de allí podremos ir avanzando en los temas pendientes. Por lo pronto, conseguí que la cría de dragones plateados tenga reglamentación que se adecue a las normas vigentes en todo la comunidad mágica euro-asiática. Creo que te comenté que luego de la inclusión en el Tratado de los criadores chinos, faltaba que Japón se sumara a…me estoy pareciendo a Percy, discúlpame. Pero quería contártelo._

_Esto te va a interesar mucho más (¡y hasta veo cómo te relames de envidia!), hace un tiempo empecé mi instrucción en armas antiguas japonesas. La katana me eligió. Sucedió como con las varitas. Estaba en el templo observando las distintas armas y mi mano se estiró a hacia una bella katana y los menukis de metal que se engarzan a la tsuka pueden representar distintas cosas, a qué no te imaginas… sí, son dragones, los amuletos son preciosos dragones acerados. No pude explicarle a mi maestro por qué lloraba. La cosa es que cuando estiré la mano, un brillo verde azulado se desprendió de la hoja y salieron chispas en cuanto la toqué. Fue mágico, bueno, tú me entiendes, especial. _

_Ryo, mi maestro, dice que no es común que una katana reaccione así con los magos, y que por eso me merezco un nombre. Me bautizó Kimi, que significa "la que no tiene igual". Estoy muy contenta, y ese nombre que eligió para mí me acarició el ego, para qué negarlo. Por ahora mi entrenamiento no incluye a mi katana, practico con una de madera que en todo es igual a mi sable pero más segura porque no corro el riesgo de lastimarme ni cortar a otros hasta que aprenda a usarla. _

_Tengo largas charlas con Dumbledore, su retrato está colgado en el Kinkaku-Ji, el Templo del Pabellón Dorado (en el techo hay un fénix chino dorado, pronto te darás cuenta de por qué hay allí un retrato del viejo director). Ya te iré contando las más relevantes. El templo está rodeado por un magnífico jardín en el que entreno, cada día adquiero más confianza y a escondidas de Ryo...practico con la katana de acero. _

_Hay tanta paz, Ginny. Y la necesito tanto._

_Estoy muy cansada, pecosa, te dejo. Espero tu respuesta. Un fénix te llevará el pergamino, no te asustes._

_Saluda a todos de mi parte, abraza a Harry y dile que lo extraño. No sé si será conveniente que le digas algo a Ron, pero también lo extraño, extraño a mi amigo._

_Dile a Luna que le conseguí un amuleto que la protegerá de los nargles. Y que conocí a alguien que asegura haber visto a un bibbler maravilloso. ¡Lo que hay que oír! Luna estaría encantada. _

_No encuentro las palabras que expresen cuánto los quiero y cómo desearía estar allí con todos ustedes. Pero es mejor así. Todos necesitamos sanar nuestras heridas._

_Con amor, Hermione._

_Post Scriptum: ¡cuida a Crookshancks!_

…oOo…oOo…oOo…

Hermione se levantó lentamente de la silla y caminó hacia la ventana. Apoyó la frente en la ventana y el frío del vidrio calmó un poco la turbulencia de sus pensamientos. Hacia ya cinco meses que había huido a Japón. Cinco largos meses desde que le rogara a Kingsley que la enviara al fin del mundo para poner distancia entre ella y Draco. Para poner fin a un triángulo que los iba matando de a poco. Snape tenía razón, ella había jugado con los tres. No se paró a medir las consecuencias. Y la única manera de remediarlo que encontró fue irse.

Dumbledore opinaba que debía quedarse y actuar como una verdadera Gryffindor. La aguijoneó diciéndole que no había casa en Hogwarts que representara su actitud, ni siquiera Slytherin. _**"Voy a tener que platicar con los fundadores, Hermione, evidentemente, luego de más de mil años el Sombrero Seleccionador ya no funciona correctamente"**_, le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Todavía podía ver en su mente el momento en que su dragón, hastiado de su hipocresía, la dejó. Recordó como cayó de rodillas al suelo sacudida por un llanto que le nacía del alma.

"_**Ya no puedo compartir tus labios, Hermione. Ya no más"**_.Las imágenes eran postales dolorosas fijadas en su memoria de manera indeleble._ Draco _ y el dolor congelado en cada partícula de su ser, reflejado en el empañado platino de sus ojos. Draco desapareciendo en la niebla.

Y los recuerdos volvieron a ella, implacables.

_**-Anda, Harry, vete, síguela**__- _le urgió Hermione a su amigo. Él, obedeció y salió corriendo detrás de una pequeña pelirroja que lo tenía a mal traer desde hace siglos. Satisfecha, la muchacha retomó la lectura, inconciente de la observación de la que era presa. Pero su alegría se desvaneció cuando escuchó un susurro ronco, enfocó su mirada y se dispuso a aguantar el insulto que sabía que vendría.

_**-Qué haces en mi espacio, sangre sucia.**_

_**-Te faltó agregar inmunda, si no me insultas debidamente no puedo reconocerte,**__**Malfoy.**_

_**-No te pases, Granger**__ –_siseó el slytherin_- __**y dime qué haces en mi mesa.**_

_**-¡Habiendo tantas mesas vienes a elegir justo esta! Y que yo sepa, hurón engreído, esta mesa no dice Malfoy por ningún lado.**_Y mientras decía esto sus ojos lanzaban chispas que encandilaron al chico. Pero Hermione, ajena al silencio absorto del muchacho siguió:

_**-Oh! espera, espera, sí hay algo**__,-_y levantó la mirada hacia Draco que parecía no escuchar nada de lo que ella le escupía-_**aquí encontré una pequeña leyenda. Pero dice "cuidado, la sangre pura contagia estupidez"**_._**¡Así que quédate con la maldita mesa y ten cuidado de no derramar tu sangre, Hogwarts no está listo para que por tu culpa el castillo se llene de idiotas como tú!**__ -le espetó furiosa mientras recogía sus pergaminos, plumas y libros y con un movimiento de varita guardó todo en su mochila y partió como si la llevaran en andas mil demonios._

A partir de ese momento la vida de Hermione Granger comenzó a dar un giro inesperado. Y como todo lo inesperado, no lo reconoció ni lo vio llegar.

…oOo…oOo…oOo…

Malfoy parpadeó desconcertado. _**"¿Dónde está la impura?",**_ pensó. La buscó con la mirada pero ella ya había desaparecido. Ese fue el fin que puso en marcha el principio, un principio que había comenzado años atrás sin que él se diera cuenta.

Como olvidó a qué había ido a la biblioteca, volvió sobre sus pasos y se dirigió a su sala común. Unos niños de primero corrieron asustados y desaparecieron de su vista cuando lo vieron con ese ceño y dejaron libre la butaca preferida del rubio. A un lado de ésta, una mesa de caoba y sobre ella una caja de ranas de chocolate. No eran de él pero tomó una. El chocolate se diluyó en su boca y el calor se expandió por su cuerpo crispado, calmándolo_. __**"Chocolate, cálido y sensual como ella"**_ –divagó con la mirada perdida. En el momento en que se dio cuenta a quién le aplicaba esos calificativos dio un respingo. _**"¿Desde cuándo tengo estos pensamientos hacia la impura?"**_–se preguntó alarmado.

La risa suave de Nott lo sacó de su ensimismamiento:

_**-Por Merlín, Malfoy, ¿en quién pensabas? Si hasta me dieron ganas de estar en el lugar de la elegida. Anda, dime, ¿quién es esta vez? ¿Astoria? Es muy pequeña pero te tiene ganas, compañero. O tal vez Daphne, su hermana. Esa está loquita por ti. O la Ravenclaw de ojos rasgados… ¿cómo se llama? ¡Ah, si!, Cho Chang. Pero no creo q…**_

_**-¡Cállate y piérdete, Theo!**_

_**-Mmmh…Theodore, es tu forma de decirme que hay que discutir algo serio; Nott es un llamado a que me largue, y Theo indica necesidad de hablar de cosas más primitivas e incomprensibles para tu manifiesta incapacidad de expresar emociones así que dime, te escucho.**_

_**-¡Vete a la mierda Theo!**_ –le gritó-. _**Ven aquí, a dónde vas**_ –le preguntó exaltado cuando vio que el moreno se iba.

_**-Draco, no hay quien te entienda**_ –le soltó Theo con un suspiro exasperado mientras se desplomaba cuan largo era en un sillón de tres cuerpos de terciopelo verde botella, su predilecto. Colocó las manos detrás de la nuca y le dijo:

_**-Suéltalo.**_

A medida que Draco Malfoy hablaba, la cara de su amigo se desencajaba y su rostro viró del saludable tono trigueño a una palidez casi azulada. Theodore Nott sabía que a partir de ese día, 28 de septiembre de 1996, él, Draco y quienes se sumaran estaban eligiendo su destino, uno distinto al pergeñado por sus mayores.

…oOo…oOo…oOo…

_ La Madriguera, Ottery St. Catchpole, mediados de marzo 2004_

_Queridísima y exiliada Hermione:_

_Nadie entiende por qué no vuelves. Harry parece un alma en pena y Ron refunfuña por todos los rincones cosas como __**"suficiente", "prefiero tenerla como amiga a no tenerla en lo absoluto", "maldito hurón", "si de todas maneras ya me estaba dando cuenta que era un error", "cobarde", "y que le digo a ella, ya me estoy quedando sin excusas"**__. Esta última frase no la entiendo, sospecho que Harry sabe a qué se refiere pero se niega a decirme nada. En cualquier momento le lanzo un mocomurciélago._

_A todo esto, comenzamos a llamarte Kimi, sobre todo cuando Malfoy anda cerca, que es siempre. No sé si sabías que luego de liarse a golpes con Ron nació entre ellos una corriente de respeto ya que no amistad y Harry, Blaise y Theo son su paño de lágrimas._

_Con respecto al profesor Snape: tenías razón. Está que arde. No se puede pronunciar tu nombre sin que empiece a echar espuma por la boca. Y eso que ya pasaron casi ocho malditos meses, Hermione, ¡vuelve! _

_¡Ah! Harry habló con el retrato de Dumbledore, la Orden del Fénix resucita, pero eso ya lo sabías, ¿no? Por algo fuiste a parar allí, a ese lugar con un fénix en la punta del techo. Y no por nada te estás entrenando con esas armas, no me mientas. Por eso, por nuestra parte, Neville, Luna y yo hemos decidido reflotar al ED. Y ahora siéntate, porque te mando la lista de los nuevos miembros:_

_Pansy Parkinson_

_Millicent Bullstrode_

_Blaise Zabini_

_Cormac Mc Laggen _

_Romilda Vane_

_Zacharias Smith y_

_Astoria Greengrass que va por Draco y está decidida a todo. Yo que tú…_

_La explicación que nos dieron para el renacimiento de la Orden es que desde la derrota de Voldemort jamás se dejaron de monitorear las actividades de las familias que adhirieron de hecho o ideológicamente al rosario mortífago y que los aurores (Harry, Ron, Draco, Theo y tú por nombrar a los cabecillas y por más que ya no ejerzas) notaron ciertas actividades sospechosas y no sólo en Inglaterra._

_Te tengo que dejar. Me acaban de llamar de San Mungo, tengo en la chimenea la cabeza del Director convocándome a gritos. _

_Besos, te quiero, no lo olvides…_

Hermione sonrió. Las cartas de Ginebra siempre le levantaban el espíritu. De buen humor, estaba por salir a practicar con su katana cuando un vociferador entró por su chimenea. Increíble, no sabía que un vociferador podía llegar de esa manera. Mientras pensaba en esto, la voz de Harry resonó como el trueno. Estaba muy, muy, muy enojado:

"_**Hermione Jane Granger, te ordeno que traigas tu rosado trasero para Londres o el lugar de Inglaterra donde decidas vivir. Sabes perfectamente que las misiones de la Orden no fueron asignadas aún y lo que tenías que investigar ya lo llevaste maravillosamente a cabo como no podía ser de otra manera tratándose de ti. Pero déjame decirte, maldita inconciente, que has dejado un reguero de angustia y una cantidad de huecos que no sabemos llenar sin ti **–aquí hizo una pausa para respirar y el envión con el que venía decayó un poco-**. Yo no sé ni cómo pensar con claridad si no te tengo al lado, porque siempre fuiste y serás la razón que equilibra mis instintos. Hermione, te necesito a mi lado. Ron necesita a su amiga, esa que le dice las cosas de frente y necesita tu visto bueno, descubrió que está enamorado como un idiota de Lavander pero no quiere ni acercarse a ella hasta que tú le digas que puede hacerlo. Y Draco. Por Merlín, Hermione, Draco es un caso aparte, un fantasma tiene más sustancia que él. Ya se dio cuenta que Kimi eres tú y en cualquier momento se te aparece en Japón en cuanto haga la conexión. Y conoces a Neville, metió la pata dos veces y los intentos de arreglarlo de Ron fueron patéticos. El dragón no es imbécil, dos más dos le da cuatro hasta a Goyle. Ya no puedo seguir gritándote, acabo de ver a tu rubia debilidad venir hacia mí y seguro que me asolará a preguntas. Regresa de una condenada vez porque te juro, por las calzas de Merlín, que iré a buscarte yo mismo. Recuerda que te quiero".**_

La katana lanzaba pequeños resplandores mientras yacía olvidada en el umbral y Hermione, rompió a reír y llorar al mismo tiempo. Así la encontró Ryo, cuyo gesto no presagiaba buenas noticias.


	2. Chapter 2 Memorias de diciembre

**Disclaimer**: nada me pertenece (todo es de JK), salvo el relato.

Quiero agradecer los preciosos reviews que he recibido.

Witch tenías razón, estaba deshabilitada la opción de anónimos. A partir de ahora los no tengan cuenta en FF o no tengan ganas de loguearse (como le sucede a veces a mi querida Elianela –lean sus fics, están mis favoritos) van a poder dejar comentarios si quieren.

Este capítulo es cortito, pero no tengo mucho tiempo y no quería dejar pasar más días antes de subir un chap. Les aclaro, por las dudas, que hay cambios de narrador, y hoy se suman los recuerdos de Draco, mitad relatados en tercera persona y mitad en primera. Espero que les guste y me dejen muchos reviews.

¡Gracias a las chicas que comentaron y a las que agregaron esta historia a favoritos!

* * *

**-¿Qué te pasa, Kimi?**- le preguntó Ryo con preocupación en la voz.

**-Vuelvo a Inglaterra, Maestro.**

**-Mucho me temo que eso ya no va a ser posible. Debemos ir al templo, Dumbledore quiere hablar contigo. Lleva tu katana y ten presta la varita.**

Hermione se apresuró a obedecer, el tono de Ryo, suave pero imperativo, no dejaba lugar a las objeciones que en cualquier otra oportunidad ella hubiera opuesto. Nada le gustaba menos que le dijeran qué hacer y encima sin previo aviso.

Entró a su casa, buscó la tsuba, enfundó en ella a la katana y se la cruzó detrás de la espalda. En la mochila guardó todas sus cosas –libros también, por supuesto- utilizando el mismo hechizo que cuando partieron con Harry y Ron en busca de los horcruxes, algo la hacía pensar que no volvería allí. Sin mirar atrás, se encontró con su maestro en el sendero y echó a andar junto a él, en absoluto silencio.

La bruja comenzó a hacer especulaciones juntando toda la información recibida. La carta de Ginny era más vieja, pero eso era razonable, la lechuza de su amiga tardó unos quince días en llegar a Kyoto. Y el vociferador de Harry era reciente. ¿Qué pudo haber sucedido para que hubiera esa aparente contradicción en la orden de Harry? Le pedía volver ya y ahora Ryo la llevaba al templo para hablar con Dumbledore…¿Qué estaba mal? ¿Acaso…? Pero no, era imposible. De todas maneras decidió intentarlo. Muy sutilmente comenzó a adentrarse en la mente de su instructor. Hermione dominaba la legeremancia a la perfección, sólo magos muy avezados podían detectarla y ella sabía parar a tiempo, además.

Los pensamientos de Ryo le llegaron claros e intensos. Estaba de verdad preocupado, su maestro, Hiruko, le había hecho llegar un mensaje, debía reunirse con él en la montaña sagrada, el Fujisan y debía llevar con él a la señalada por los dioses, ¡por Merlín!, era su rostro, qué demonios estaba sucediendo. Esta revelación mandó la sutileza al quinto infierno y la brusquedad con la que salió de la mente de Ryo hizo que éste le reprochara la intentona.

**-¡Kimi! Me decepcionas al haber dudado de mi honorabilidad. ¿Por qué simplemente no me planteaste tus dudas?** –le espetó con un dejo de desencanto.

Antes de contestarle, Hermione lo observó cuidadosamente y lamentó haber dejado a su gato en La Madriguera, Crookshancks era especial a la hora de detectar las malas y las buenas intenciones. Cuando lo hizo, no se molestó en elegir las palabras:

**-Ryo, desde los once años me enfrento al mal encarnado en un ser funesto que segó la vida de una cantidad impensable de inocentes, entre ellos, la de mucha gente querida; mis amigos y yo hemos pasado por durísimas pruebas en las que nos jugamos la vida como quien come un pedazo de pan, así de habituales eran; estuve a punto de morir varias veces, me torturaron y luché en una guerra siendo muy joven. La precaución es un reflejo en mí. Desde el momento en que se abrió paso la duda, no me quedó otra opción. No puedo pedirte perdón por valorar mi vida.**

El hombre la escuchó sin interrumpirla y aparentemente le gustó lo que oyó.

**-Te espera una sorpresa, Kimi** –y le sonrió. Luego de ese enigmático comentario reemprendieron la marcha, más livianos y tranquilos.

La primavera se estaba anunciando en todo su esplendor y cuando llegaron al torii y lo traspusieron Hermione no pudo reprimir un grito de asombro. Las sakuras se estaban abriendo en ese preciso instante. La explosión de los capullos blancos y rosados esparcía belleza y una dulce fragancia por doquier y no le alcazaba la mirada para regocijarse ante tanta maravilla.

Los cerezos dieron paso a un bosque de sugis y éste a un magnífico jardín japonés. En ese marco, centelleando frente al lago, se alzaba el Templo. En el segundo piso, llamado la Torre de las Ondas de Viento, se encontraba el retrato del Director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. Hermione no podía evitar un estremecimiento cada vez que entraba allí para hablar con su viejo director. Siglos de historia mágica y no mágica la saludaban y le provocaba el mismo respeto reverencial que la milenaria biblioteca del colegio de magia y hechicería, en la que pasó tantas extraordinarias horas durante su niñez y adolescencia.

Pero la sorpresa a la que se refería Ryo no eran los cerezos estrenando sus delicadas flores, hecho que justificaba una preciosa tradición en todo Japón, que reunía a familiares y amigos en una fiesta llamada Hanami y cuyo objetivo era presenciar el instante en que esas bellas flores se abrían. La sorpresa tenía nombre y apellido. Mejor dicho, dos nombres y apellidos: Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter estaban frente a ella. Harry esbozó una sonrisa teñida de preocupación mientras se encaminaba hacia ella decidido. En la mirada acerada de Draco, en cambio, bailaban las llamas del deseo y la ira, y antes de que dieran paso al amor y al anhelo, Hermione Jane Granger, heroína de guerra, la audaz y valiente Gryffindor, se desmayó sin preámbulo alguno.

…oOo…oOo…oOo…

**-Vete Draco, déjame a mí **–exigió Harry.

**-Potter** –siseó el rubio- **quién te crees que eres para…**-no pudo completar la oración porque oyeron el carraspeo de Dumbledore.

**-Lo malo de estar en este retrato es que no puedo ofrecer caramelos de limón** –dijo dirigiéndose a Ryo y como si con ello explicara el orden del universo. Ryo, acostumbrado a las excentricidades de Albus, se dedicó a vagar por la estancia.

Sin embargo, Dumbledore logró su propósito, los muchachos dejaron de discutir antes de empezar.

**-Dejen un momento a mi querida niña, ella está bien, es un pequeño desvanecimiento por causa de la impresión, y escúchenme con atención. Estamos en un espacio doblemente consagrado por lo tanto nada puede dañarlos aquí. Como ustedes saben, el propósito de Hermione aquí no se refería solamente a la cría de dragones. Estábamos tras la pista de un mago que se puso en contacto con los ex-mortífagos que están bajo vigilancia ministerial...**

**-Profesor, eso ya…**-comenzó a interrumpirlo Harry sin dejar de acariciar la mano de su amiga.

Ambos muchachos se habían acomodado en el suelo junto a la figura desmayada. Harry había tomado una de sus manos. Al otro lado de ella, Draco había anidado el cuerpo de Hermione en su regazo sin lograr apartarla del niño que vivió. La miró y mientras recorría su rostro, su pecho, sus manos con una mezcla de premura y devoción, bebiendo los rasgos inmóviles de su ratona, todo él retrocedió en el tiempo y ya no estaba allí sino en Hogwarts, una vida atrás.

_Desde ese día en la biblioteca Draco no pudo sacarse a la castaña de la cabeza. Se levantaba, se afeitaba, comía, estudiaba, paseaba, molestaba, hacía sus rondas, jugaba al Quidditch, con esos ojos de mirada aguda y brillante adheridos en su memoria. __**"Chispas**__ –pensó- __**sus ojos lanzan chispas cuando se enfada".**_

_Un día se dio cuenta de que la buscaba. En las clases, en los pasillos, en los terrenos, en el lago. Y otro se percató que la espiaba y para poder hacerlo previamente tuvo que aprenderse sus horarios. _

"_**No la espío**__ –murmuró en un intento fútil de autoconvencerse-, __**la observo, porque hay que conocer al enemigo"**__. Y más tranquilo se hundió en la contemplación de la sangre sucia que le quitaba el sueño._

_A veces era difícil porque sus horarios no coincidían, entonces se las veía negras para intentar cumplir con sus horarios sin dejar de vigilarla. Con tanta actividad sigilosa en torno a la castaña había reparado en varios detalles: no era Weasel sino Potter el que la rondaba con más frecuencia, el que se preocupaba por su bienestar, el que le corría algún mechón rebelde de la cara cuando le caía sobre alguno de los ojos, el que masajeaba sus pequeñas manos luego de escribir metros de pergamino…Lo cual era raro, porque hasta donde él sabía, el cararrajada era el novio de la comadreja menor. Como sea, le daba rabia. Eso y la caterva de infrahumanos que babeaban cada vez que la veían pasar. Ni que fuera tan, tan, tan ella, ¡ qué joder!_

_**-¿Qué hacés?**__ –le preguntó un día Theo, que lo había descubierto detrás del tapiz del unicornio alado, mirando fijo hacia una de las entradas al castillo._

_Draco lo miró gesticulando palabras sin sonido hasta que logró articular:_

_-__**Nada.**_

_-__**A la nada estás mirando, pero ¿qué es lo que esperas, por Merlín?**_

_Y en eso entró, hacía frío. Ya estábamos a principios de diciembre y el viento que soplaba hacía bailar los copos de nieve. Así la vio llegar, con el pelo enmarañado, sonriente y llena de arreboles y sacudiéndose la nieve. Nada del otro mundo pero a él, le quitó el aliento._

_**-Con que nada**__ –dijo Nott-, __**ya veo tu nada.**_

_-__**No digas estupideces Theo**__ –le reclamó con la voz ronca-. __**Es mi enemiga**__. __**Simplemente observo lo que hace para tratar de no cruzármela.**__ Y se fue de allí con un revuelo de su capa negra, dejándolo ensimismado en la contemplación de la espalda de Granger que corría hacia el Gran Salón a encontrarse con sus amigos._

_Ese día día, Theo Nott, confirmó una vieja teoría._

_Por último, terminó aceptando que de enemiga nada. Hermione Granger le gustaba. Y mucho. Llegó a esa conclusión el día que estuvo tres horas en la biblioteca mirándola hasta quedarse casi ciego. _

_Ella se sentaba siempre en la misma mesa, una que estaba cerca de una ventana desde la que se veía el campo de Quidditch. Era sábado, estábamos en el castillo los pocos que nos quedábamos allí en las vacaciones de Navidad y era una mañana de 24 especialmente luminosa. Extraño sol suave en una época casi siempre gris. Eso otorgaba a la escena una luz especial. Hermione estaba concentrada en la lectura de un libro de hechizos permutadores avanzados. Pero de pronto lo dejó y miró hacia todos lados con el entrecejo fruncido, como buscando a alguien. Siempre hacía eso cuando él llevaba mucho tiempo mirándola sin parpadear. Y ya sabía lo que venía. Hermione, sintiéndose sola, se estiraba en la silla, extendía sus largas piernas, llevaba sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza, entrelazaba sus dedos y hacía ondular su cuerpo como una serpiente mientras emitía un gruñido sensual. _

_Y ya no me aguanté más. Salí de mi escondite y en tres zancadas estaba detrás de ella. Tomé sus manos entre las mías, bajé lentamente nuestros brazos. Ella se debatía entre asustada y divertida pensando que era alguno de sus amigos y finalmente pude rodear su cintura por detrás, apoyarla contra mi pecho, oler su pelo revuelto, pero suave y brillante, hundir mi nariz en la curva de su cuello y besar la piel allí donde su vena palpitaba. De su boca escapó un jadeo y la sentí estremecerse. Todavía no sé cómo pudo salir su nombre de mi boca y menos aún cómo pudo ella reconocerme en ese susurro ronco._

_**-¡Malfoy! ¡Qué demonios haces! ¿Estás loco?**__ Ella también susurraba pero el suyo era imperioso. Se apartó de m, sólo un poco, la distancia máxima que le permitía la suma de su brazo y el mío, y me miró. Pero en sus ojos no encontré lo que esperaba: desprecio, odio, miedo. No, en su mirada había otra cosa, sorpresa, avidez y resquemor._

_**-Sí**__ –le contesté- __**estoy loco. Por ti.**_

* * *

El **Monte Fuji**, es conocido en castellano como Monte Fujiyama, pero esa expresión no es correcta, según la Wiki, el nombre correcto es Fujisan: _Después del surgimiento de los samurais en el Japón feudal (siglos __XII__ a __XVI__), se empezaron a emplear los caracteres kanjii actuales para "Fuji". __Fu__ (__富__) significa riqueza, mientras que __ji__ (__士__) es "samurái". Finalmente, __san__ (__山__) significa montaña._

Un **torī** (鳥居) es un arco tradicional japonés que suele encontrarse a la entrada de los santuarios Shinto (Jinja), marcando la frontera entre el espacio profano y el sagrado. Su uso está extendido en todo Japón debido a que se convirtió en símbolo de properidad y buena suerte.

**Sugi**: cedro japonés.


	3. 3 Revelaciones y secretos

**Disclaimer**: todo lo reconocible es de JK Rowling, lo que no es producto de mis ganas de escribir acerca de estos personajes entrañables.

Pedir perdón suena tan vacío y hueco que bueno… Espero que haya allí alguien para leer. De a poco retomaré mis historias con la esperanza de terminarlas este año.

Besos a todas y gracias.

* * *

Draco salió de su ensoñación. La mirada de Harry, indescifrable, fija en él, consiguió perturbarlo lo suficiente como para traerlo de vuelta al presente. Se miraron brevemente y el Slytherin no pudo dejar de notar que Potter no la soltaba. Una vez más como antaño, dudó…

Dumbledore los miraba desde el magnífico cuadro colgado en la pared este de la Torre de las Ondas de Viento. Había cierta tristeza en su gesto, como si supiera algo escondido a los demás. Carraspeó para llamar nuevamente su atención y cuando la hubo conseguido, les dijo:

-**Creo que voy a tener que repetir algunas cosas, me parece que no me escucharon con esmero. Como les decía** –continuó- **hemos notado ciertas actividades sospechosas en algunos ex mortífagos vigilados. Eso no significaría nada demasiado grave si a esas actividades no se les sumaran los movimientos detectados aquí, extraños desplazamientos de un ronin, Miyamoto**** Musashi****, en Kyoto y Osaka; luego fue visto en la ciudad de Kostromá, con Parkinson y Yaxley**…

-**Pensamos** –lo interrumpió Ryo- **que se enteraron de una antigua profecía…**

-**¡Ryo!** –exclamó Dumbledore- **no es el momento, todavía. Antes tienen que saber otras cosas.**

-**Profesor, por favor, abrevie** –señaló Harry, ya molesto por la explicación interminable y por el dato, aparentemente esencial que Albus quería ocultar. No quería volver a ser un títere de las maquinaciones del fallecido director de Hogwarts.

Harry se había levantado y se paseaba por la sala con el ceño fruncido, echando miradas recelosas al retrato y al instructor de su mejor amiga. Draco, por su parte, había invocado por medio de la magia un colchón de plumas sobre un precioso tapiz medieval de una muchacha tocando el arpa. Allí colocó a Hermione que todavía no reaccionaba. Y aunque distante, atendía a la conversación sin dejar de observar a la mujer de su vida.

Lo que quedó en limpio, luego de horas de hablar, discutir y argumentar fue que esta vez lo que se estaba gestando no estaba al servicio de un megalómano como Voldemort, sino que era un movimiento que buscaba expandirse en todo el mundo mágico con la intención de instaurar un nuevo orden que además de exterminar al mundo muggle buscaba rejerarquizar al mundo mágico, aboliendo todas las mejoras que se habían conseguido para las otras especies mágicas y los adelantos que surgieron de la conjunción de la magia y la ciencia muggle.

Hermione, a esta altura ya completamente repuesta de su impresión, escuchaba sin intervenir mientras su prodigiosa mente ataba cabos sin cesar, establecía relaciones entre los distintos hechos y esbozaba las posibles estrategias a desarrollar. Harry era de la opinión que todavía se estaba a tiempo de desmembrar la intentona atacando a las distintas facciones antes de que pudieran ponerse de acuerdo en su totalidad. Draco estuvo de acuerdo y pidió quedarse en Japón. Harry dio por descontado que él quedaría apostado allí. Sólo quedaba ultimar detalles.

Dumbledore tuvo unas palabras con el instructor de Hermione y desapareció de su cuadro.

Ryo acercó sus palmas y las juntó, cuando las alejó una inmensa luz dorada bañó la estancia y en medio de esa luz flotaba la imagen de un anciano. Era Hiruko, el maestro de Ryo, quien iba a revelar el contenido de la profecía.

…oOo…oOo…oOo…oOo…

A miles de kilómetros de allí, en La Esfera, Theo Nott examinaba, junto con los Weasleys, la nueva lista del ED. Sacó de un plumazo a Astoria Greengrass, sabía que el motivo de su ingreso no era, al menos no en lo fundamental, Draco. Las otras dos Slytherin tenían sobrados motivos para haberse integrado genuinamente al Ejército de Dumbledore.

_-**Draco, no creo que se inteligente hablar con las chicas de esto. Tú sabes que ellas recibirán la marca en cuanto terminemos este año y desconfío de ellas, o más bien, de su capacidad para aguantar las torturas a las que las someterán…terminarán escupiendo todo lo que saben.**_

_-**Mmh…te equivocas, Theo** –le contestó, con un rictus amargo en la boca, como si en realidad dudara de sus propias palabras._

_-**No es una buena idea** –insistió con su voz grave y melodiosa._

_-**Hablaremos con Dumbledore** –sentenció Draco._

_-**Pero…habías dicho que no querías mezclarte con la Orden del Fénix.**_

_-**Lo haré por ellas **–lo cortó categórico._

_-**¿Por ellas?**_

_-**Sí, por todas ellas-**. Y un esbozo de sonrisa bailó en los ojos grises de Malfoy._

Pansy Parkinson y Millicent Bullstrode no fueron marcadas por Voldemort, finalmente. Y su negativa acarreó un brutal castigo para sus respectivas familias que terminaron huyendo y se refugiaron en Estados Unidos. Sin embargo, ambas fueron capturadas. Las tuvieron sólo tres días, hasta que la Orden las rescató. Pero en esos tres días perdieron todo lo que una muchacha puede perder y las dejaron secas de ilusiones y abusadas hasta el borde de la muerte.

Pansy Parkinson y Millicent Bullstrode tenían grandes razones para formar parte del ED y no permitir que las bestias se hicieran con el poder. Y Theo Nott les dio la bienvenida.

…oOo…oOo…oOo…oOo…

Antes de comenzar a hablar, Hiruko cerró los ojos, juntó sus manos y cuando las abrió una pequeña bola de luz descansaba en sus palmas. La dirigió hacia Hermione que cayó en un profundo sueño. Hechos eso, su voz resonó suave y clara en el claustro ancestral:

-**Poco tiempo después de que la Octava Pareja de dioses surgiera del caos primordial tras la creación del cielo y de la tierra, surgió una lucha entre las divinidades que sumió al mundo recién alumbrado en la oscuridad.**

…oOo…oOo…oOo…oOo…

_Kyoto, 19 de mayo de 2004_

_Ginny, querida, esto es un caos. Se nos salió de las manos. Hay algo que no me dicen y me entretienen vigilando a un grupo de ronins. Tendrías que verlos. Son majestuosos en sus movimientos, exactos, milimétricos. Ellos saben que los vigilo. Así que no comprendo bien qué estoy haciendo. _

_Por otra parte, y aunque no los veo, siento que estoy fuertemente custodiada. _

_Sé que mis palabras son confusas, pero desde que Harry y Draco están aquí las cosas se tornaron raras. ¡Por Merlín! Detesto no comprender._

_La relación con mi serpiente es extraña. No hemos hablado de nosotros, ni de nuestra relación ni de si hay un futuro. Nada, sólo cosas insustanciales o relativas a nuestro trabajo. Lo amo, Ginny, cada vez más y él a mí. Percibo cómo lucha contra sus ganas de tocarme, abrazarme. Yo me siento igual. ¡Ahhhhhgg! No sé, no sé y no saber me altera._

_Dime cómo están las cosas entre tú y Harry. Cuando me vine para aquí parecía que estaban a punto de arreglarse. ¿Lo hicieron? No puedo hablar con él porque o está entrenando o en misiones de reconocimiento aquí en Japón o en Europa._

_Hay algo que me acosa en sueños, una luz dorada, la imagen de un anciano hablándome…no recuerdo sus palabras. Pero son importantes, sé que son importantes. Y lo peor es que Draco y Harry saben de qué se trata y me tratan como si fuera de cristal. Cada vez que los confronto uno recuerda que se olvidó sus **sais **colgadas en un cerezo y sale disparado como si lo corriera una estampida de quimeras y el otro balbucea incoherencias que terminan enojándolo y provocan que termine besándome como un poseso hasta que logra que me olvide de todo. Y luego me suelta como si yo le quemara. Entonces se va hecho una furia y no lo veo durante días. Odio a Dumbledore, Gynny. Nunca pensé que sería capaz de sentir o decir algo así, pero es un hecho, amiga: odio al jodido mago._

_Oye, si sabes algo, por favor, dímelo. O mejor cuéntaselo a Ron. Todos sabemos que es incapaz de no meter la pata y en su intento de mantenerme al margen me dará pistas del tamaño de un elefante. Sí, creo que esa es una buena solución. Anda, di que sí._

_¿Cómo van las reuniones del ED? Dame detalles._

_Te quiero,_

_Hermione_

_Post Scriptum: ¿me parece a mí o me hablas demasiado poco de Theo?_

La pluma se detuvo en el aire, como si Hermione estuviera dudando entre borrar la posdata o dejarla. Finalmente, movió la cabeza y con suspiro selló la carta y se la dio a Fawkes que esperaba pacientemente en el elegante perchero de roble y bronce que Hermione había puesto en una esquina de la estancia sólo para él.

A mediados de julio una exasperada Hermione rompía todo lo que se le ponía adelante y Reparo de por medio, lo volvía a destrozar. La respuesta de Ginny llegó en medio de la quinta reconstrucción de su preciosa biblioteca con la Historia de Hogwarts incluida.

Afuera estaba oscureciendo y ella estaba tan compenetrada leyendo la misiva que no se percató del par de ojos oscuros que la observaban desde el borde del bosquecillo que había al costado del camino que llevaba a su casa.

_Londres, 25 de junio de 2004_

_¡Y lo hiciste otra vez! ¿Puedes decirme, por el sagrado fuego de Merlín, cómo te diste cuenta? No sé cómo pasó, si es que te estás preguntando eso, pero me enamoré de Theo. Un día me di cuenta de que me molestaba que me tuviera a distancia, que siempre evitara quedarse a solas conmigo, que los gestos cariñosos entre él y Pansy me ponían enferma y lo encerré. Sí, no pongas esa cara, desde aquí te la estoy viendo. _

_Hace unos días nos reunimos en Hogwarts para la primera reunión de entrenamiento del ED. Antes de comenzar, papá, Bill, Theo y Ron charlaron con Minerva, Flitwick y Slughorn. Yo estaba agazapada detrás de una de las gárgolas esperando que salieran ¡y a que no te imaginas el tupé! La gárgola me guiñó un ojo y me dijo que en el pasillo de la derecha, al lado de la armadura descabezada, había una sala vacía, que esperara allí. Quise contestarle a la visionaria entrometida pero escuché las voces y corrí hacia donde la gárgola parlante me dijo. Luego de un momento de duda, Theo giró a la derecha en vez de irse con los demás (te puedes imaginar mi cara, ¿no?) y cuando estuvo a mi altura, me aferré a su brazo, tiré de él y nos caímos al piso. Eso sí, en la dichosa sala. Él me miró confundido y yo… no sé, todavía creo que estaba poseída por algún espíritu extraño, bueno, lo besé; sí, así, sin más, besé a Theodore Nott como si la vida me fuera en ello. ¡Claro que me respondió Hermione Granger, qué duda te cabía!_

_Y con esto te darás cuenta que mi relación con Harry es inexistente. Pero me va a costar perdonarle que nunca me haya amado. No abras la boca, Mione. Harry me quiere, sin duda, y seguro que creyó estar enamorado de mí. Pero no fue así y yo finalmente pude aceptarlo. Aunque de la aceptación al perdón hay un trecho. No insistas. No hay vuelta atrás._

_Hablando de ronins, nos van a dar la misma instrucción que a ustedes. Vamos a aprender las técnicas del… ¿cómo me dijo Theo?, ¡ah, sí! Bujutsu samurái. Tu instructor va a enviar a cinco discípulos para que nos pongan en el camino del guerrero. ¿Qué tal? Estamos entusiasmados, se sigue sumando gente a nuestro ejército._

_Y aunque me maten te lo diré, Hermione, tú eres… No, este no es el medio. Te lo diré en cuanto descubra un medio seguro. _

_Te extraño muchísimo._

_Ginny_

_Post Scriptum: tu gato también te extraña._

_Post Scriptum2: Ron y Lavander se van a casar. Serás la dama de honor junto conmigo. Me negué a usar un vestido rosa. El rosa va fatal con mi color de pelo. Elegí un azul noche, nos va a quedar precioso a las dos._

_Post Scriptum3: tengo miedo, Hermione, no tanto como cuando tuvimos que luchar contra Voldemort, pero estoy cansada de pelear, casi no hemos podido disfrutar de la paz que conseguimos tan duramente…_

_Cuídate, te quiero, yo. _

* * *

**Ronin**: samurái sin amo.

**Miyamoto Musashi** (Shinmen Musashi no Kami Fujiwara no Genshin)**: **es un personaje real, fue un guerrero famoso del Japón feudal.

**Kostromá**: es una ciudad del centro de la Rusia europea, situada en la confluencia del Volga y el Kostromá.

El tapiz mencionado lo pueden ver acá: http: / lasnieblasdeavalon. blogspot. com/2005/06/ imgen-de-dama-en-tapiz-medieval. html (sin espacios)

Para saber qué es "**La Esfera**", vayan al capítulo 13 del fic Porvenir, lo encuentran en mi perfil. Aunque la descripción, previa al hallazgo del nombre está en el capítulo 10. Si bien esta historia no es continuación de aquélla, la idea de la esfera me gusta y la quiero seguir usando.

**Bujutsu samurái:**

Taijutsu: Combate sin armas. Kenjutsu o Kendo: uso de la Katana. Iai Nuki y/o Battojutsu: desenvaine y corte con la espada. Kusarijutsu: combate con cadenas, volvemos al ejemplo de la Kusarigama. Bojutsu: combate con bastones. Yarijutsu: combate con Lanza Naginatajutsu: uso de la Naginata, especie de alabarda en forma de espada curva con asta muy larga. Es mas bien para las esposas de los samurái, pues no es común que estos la empleen. Kyokuten: combate en ambientes extremos.

Suitonjutsu: natación, métodos de ocultación en el agua y uso de agua racionada.

Bajutsu: técnicas para montar y combatir a caballo. Hanbojutsu: arte de combatir con un báculo. Yajutsu: técnicas de arquería. Yoroi Kumi-Uchi: combate usando armadura.

Hojojutsu : técnicas con cuerdas, podría decirse que son tecnicas de atadura. Juttejutsu: combate usando Jutte. Saiminjutsu: ilusiones (ilusionismos y prestidigitación). Shurikenjutsu: técnicas de lanzamiento de Shuriken, no es común para un samurái. Seishin Teki Kyoyo: desarrollo espiritual.


End file.
